


You're Not So Bad, Dude

by alisoma



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisoma/pseuds/alisoma
Summary: Evan and Jared are friends, whether Jared wants to admit that or not. But as their friendship flourishes, maybe something else will too? Who knows?





	You're Not So Bad, Dude

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh man, fuck, dude.” Jared hissed, as he walked into Evan’s home and was greeted by smoke. “Evan?” He called out, walking to the kitchen, to find Evan scrambling, attempting to put the fire on the stove out. Jared watched for a moment, as he started waving a towel at it, only feeding the flames. “Oh!” Evan cried out. Jared coughed as he grabbed the fire extinguisher off the ground, quickly aiming it. Evan jumped back, somehow he hadn’t even noticed Jared there. Evan coughed, running and opening the window, trying to clear out some of the smoke, as Jared got the fire under control. Evan stuck his head out the window, breathing in fresh air, suddenly, he was yanked back, and Jared’s head was out, coughing. “Fuck, Evan!” he coughed, “What the hell?” he demanded, as Evan slid to the floor, breathing heavily. Jared came back in, quickly grabbing Evan by his shirt and thrusting his face towards the window. “Dude, quit hyperventilating, just keep your head out there.” Jared said, walking into the other rooms and thrusting open the windows. When he returned to the kitchen, he saw Evan back inside, “Hey! I told you-” Jared stopped short, seeing tears starting to appear in Evan’s eyes. Next thing he knew, Evan was in a full blown panic attack, breathing heavily, and crying, on the ground. Jared felt himself begin to panic a little, the last time he had even seen Evan have a panic attack was at a birthday party in 5th grade. “Fuck, what do I do?” He asked Evan, bending down to his level. Of course Evan didn’t answer. So Jared googled it. He read quickly through Web MD, he reaching his hand out, gently touching Evan’s back and rubbing. “It’s okay. You’re not in danger, I know this is scary, but nothing is going to hurt you. The fire is out dude, and most of the smoke is gone.” He attempted to reassure Evan, “I’m here, and I won’t let you get hurt,” he offered. Evan’s breaths were short and rasped, the sound he was making scared the shit out of Jared, but he tried to stay calm, knowing his panic would only make Evan’s worse. “I know it’s really hard, but try to focus on breathing slowly.” Jared said quietly. He could hear Evan trying to, trying to the best of his ability. Jared nodded, “See, you can do it, just breathe. Slowly.” Jared did a demonstration, taking a slow breath. But Evan wasn’t even looking at him, he was still curled into a ball on the floor. Jared continued to talk to him, and at one point, he just started talking about random things, trying to take Evan’s mind away. After about twenty minutes, Evan’s hitched breathing slowed, and he just laid on the ground, sort of twitching. Jared grimaced, upset that he couldn’t do anything. “Evan,” he said softly, “You okay now?” Evan sniffled, wiping at his face with his arm, before he sat up. Jared stared at his red and blotchy face, his eyes puffy and red. He looked so exhausted. “I’m okay now.” he answered. Jared stood, extending a hand to Evan. Evan grasped it, standing up, sort of wobbling, Jared reached his hands out and steadied him. “Good, now, what the fuck were you trying to make?” Evan cringed slightly, “Macaroni.” he answered simply. Jared bursted out laughing, slapping Evan’s back, “You started a fire trying to make mac and cheese? Seriously? That’s hil-” Jared stopped when he saw the look on Evan’s face. “Er, I mean, I once set my microwave on fire, no big deal dude. Everyone does that kind of stuff once in awhile.” Jared said, grabbing the pot off the stove, it had a hole in the bottom, “Well, this thing is done for,” he said, opening the garbage can and throwing it away. “Why are you here?” Evan asked, as he grabbed some batteries out of the drawer, “Oh, I wanted the spanish homework, and I figured just stopping by was easier than trying to read your handwriting.” Jared watched as Evan stood on a chair, replacing the batteries in the smoke detector. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Jared concluded, pulling off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt, which only made them dirtier. “Did you even try to use the extinguisher?” Jared asked, as Evan picked it up. “Huh? Oh yeah, twice, but then I couldn’t get it to work, so I tried getting water, but then I started to freak out when the flames got big.” he explained. Jared nodded, “Hey Evan,” he said, as he followed him into the living room. “Hm?” Evan glanced at him, “Technically I saved your life earlier. Twice.” Evan raised his eyebrows, “Twice?” he asked, Jared nodded, “The fire, and then the panic attack or whatever. But main point being is you owe me.” he said. Evan thought for a moment, before he nodded his head, “Yeah, okay, what do you want?” he asked. Jared shrugged “No idea, yet. But I’ll let you know when I figure it out. Now can I see the spanish homework?” Evan nodded, jumping up, as he walked up the stairs, he came back down, handing Jared the homework. Jared stared at it for a good five minutes, “Um, Evan?” Evan looked away from the TV, “Yeah?” he asked, “Can you just read me your answers? You have to work on your handwriting, man. This is worse than my nieces, and she’s four.” Evan rolled his eyes, grabbing the paper from Jared, “Okay, number one…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short? I promise the next chapter will be longer, and more in depth!


End file.
